1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method, a display apparatus, an optical unit, a method of manufacturing display unit, and an electronic equipment in which the display unit is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display apparatus (display) which displays images and characters, display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display are available. However, in these display apparatuses, diopter adjustment is not available. Incidentally, with the aging of society, there is an increase in the number of elderly people having farsightedness (presbyopia) due to old age. It is desirable that even such elderly people with farsightedness are able to see the display apparatus easily. For this, a display apparatus, particularly a flat-panel display (hereinafter, called appropriately as ‘FDP’) which has diopter adjustment, has been sought.
Particularly, with widespread use of mobile telephones and digital cameras, there is an increase in the number of occasions of looking at a display by the FDP outdoor. It is extremely cumbersome to put on or take off reading glasses every time for looking at the FPD of a mobile telephone or a digital camera.
Moreover, in a digital single-lens reflex camera, the FPD is used as a live-view monitor. In the digital single-lens reflex camera, it is not practical to put on or take off reading glasses every time for looking the live-view monitor while looking at a distant object.
Moreover, while looking at a monitor of a car navigation system, an observer is in the course of driving. Therefore, it is dangerous to put on or take off reading glasses, and it is virtually impossible. Apart from this, even at the time of observing a liquid-crystal screen of a personal computer (PC), it is cumbersome for the observer to put on or take off reading glasses. Therefore, an electronic equipment with a monitor which is visible without putting on or taking off reading glasses has been sought.
Namely, an FDP has not existed in which a focused image could be observed regardless of putting reading glasses on. Moreover, such electronic equipment has not existed. It has been necessary to put on or take off spectacles such as reading glasses. Such problems have been pointed out recently. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3552413, a method of displaying a corrected picture image to which an edge enhancement is performed has been proposed. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-128355, a method using pre-corrected picture image generated by an inverse matrix of Toeplitz matrix has been proposed. Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-63624, a method of using a magnifying lens (loupe) has been proposed.